Claire Redfield
|-|Resident Evil 2= |-|Resident Evil Code Veronica= |-|Resident Evil Degeneration= |-|Resident Evil (Movies)= Summary Claire Redfield is a current member of the human rights organization, TerraSave. She is the younger sister of BSAA operative and former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield. Claire is a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident, which took place in September 1998 after she traveled to the city in search of her brother. After escaping the city with the help of Leon S. Kennedy, Claire ventured to Europe to resume her search for Chris. In December, she was captured by Umbrella after infiltrating their Paris Laboratory and transported to the Umbrella owned Rockfort Island and imprisoned. When Rockfort Island was attacked by a mysterious Special Forces group, Claire tried to escape with a fellow prisoner, Steve Burnside, leading to both of their involvements in the Antarctic outbreak. Her brother soon learned of her situation and rescued her. In 2005, Claire confronted the t-Virus again when she arrived at Harvardville Airport to meet some friends. While surviving in the airport, she was reunited with Leon, now a U.S. Government agent, who had been sent to deal with the outbreak. Later, in 2011, Claire would be kidnapped along with other TerraSave members by Alex Wesker's organization and left on Sushestvovanie Island, which made her try to escape with Moira Burton amid the outbreak taking place there. Having been the only one to be rescued, she would eventually support Barry Burton in the search for his daughter and in the process participated in the elimination of the last of the Wesker Children. As early as 2014, in the midst of her investigation into bioterrorist activities taking place in the Sonido de Tortuga Island region, Claire was eventually involved in the outbreak that occurred at the site. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms, High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Claire Redfield Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Female Age: 19 - 35 years old Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Proficient with Firearms and Blades, Stealth Mastery, Has a certain degree of knowledge in Martial Arts, Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures) Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Can crush the skulls of Zombies and other types of infected with a kick). At least Wall level+ with small arms, Large Building level with heavy weapons and explosives Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Outran several highly trained soldiers from Umbrella, Dodged shots from a rifle based on the Remington Model 700, which has a muzzle velocity of over 790 m/s, and has also dodged attacks from the Super Tyrant and Birkin) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Should be somewhat comparable to Chris and Leon) Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Was only stunned by casual attacks from Albert Wesker which sent her flying back several meters) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Pistols, Combat Knife, Shotguns, Crossbows with explosive bolts, Rifles, Grenade Launcher, etc. Intelligence: Above Average. Claire managed to survive and discover the truth about the Raccoon City Incident along with Leon despite the fact she was only a college student. Later, she infiltrated Umbrella's European HQ and escaped Rockfort Island with help from Steve and Chris and has accumulated plenty of experience dealing with several types of B.O.W.s over the years. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Horror Characters Category:Capcom Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Rocket Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Users Category:Adults Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Crossbow Users